


Magic

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [109]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 5





	Magic

Steve paced the room with Andy on his shoulder, patting his back. Bucky was doing the same for Jake, both boys crying. At a week old, they were the noisiest people in the tower.

“Ben wasn’t like this.” Bucky sighed.

“They feed off each other. One starts, the other joins in.” Steve added.

“Maybe going to another room will help.” Bucky muttered as he walked out of the nursery. He love their boys, but he was getting worn down. How did you manage Heimdall and Ben back to back? After actually laboring and giving birth? He got more tired of the mere thought. “Please Jake, daddy’s tired.” Bucky soothed. He rubbed his back gently, looking at the clock at paling. “It’s nearly three in the morning, little man.”

Jake wailed harder and Bucky could hear Andy doing the same down the hall. He wanted to wail with them.

“Mr. Barnes, Mrs. Stark asked if you needed help? She didn’t want to intrude.” JARVIS announced.

He whined, and put his head back. “Please?” He couldn’t remember ever feeling so helpless.

You were waiting for JARVIS’ reply down by the elevators and quickly rushed to Bucky, hearing Steve in the same state. You peeked your head in, smiling at Bucky. “Maybe I can hold him for a minute?” You hadn’t held a newborn in a while.

“Please?” He looked like a lost puppy. “Ben wasn’t like this!”

“Awe.” You gave him a soft smile as you came over and gently took the infant. “If he keeps up, maybe mention colic to Bruce?”

“What’s that?” He tilted his head. He watched as Jake instantly cuddled to your chest.

“It’s when babies cry excessively and inconsolably for no apparent reason – they’re not sick, hungry, wet, tired, hot, or cold but are inexplicably miserable.” You explained softly, rocking Jake slightly. “Although, they seem a bit young. I read it starts around three weeks, but who knows if your serum sped that timeline up? We’re in new territory here.” You told him gently.

He blushed and nodded. “I’ll ask Bruce.” He stood and kissed your cheek. “You’re a dream, doll. I’m gonna go help Stevie if you got him for a second?”

You nodded. “I got him for now. Go help your poor husband.”

He smiled brightly at you despite being exhausted. “Stevie….” he rushed off.

Chuckling lightly, you looked down at the newborn. “You look a lot like your daddy already.” You smiled. You smiled and stroked his cheek with your finger. “Awe, you’re gonna he such a heartbreaker.” You giggled as he made a face as he stretched. He let out a large yawn, letting you know he would hopefully be sleeping soon. “I think we’ll all have our hands full with you and your brother for awhile, huh?” You cooed at him. “So innocent.” You smiled lovingly at him.

When Bucky walked in, baby free, Steve raised an eyebrow. “Y/N.” Bucky smiled in relief. “He instantly stopped crying.”

“She must be magic.” He smiled softly.

“Probably.” Bucky nodded, running a hand over Andy’s head. “Maybe if she can get Jake down, she can get him down? And we can get our first one hour of sleep?” He half joked.

Steve nodded. “Oh yeah, that sounds good.” He sighed and rocked Andy until you came in. “Up for round two?” He asked shyly.

Chuckling, you held your hands out. “You guys have helped so much with the kids.” You reminded him.

They both shook their heads. “You carried them. That’s more terrifying.” Bucky sighed. 

Steve laid Andy in your arms, kissing your head. “Thanks so much.”

“It’s nothing.” You shrugged. “They’re cute. They haven’t started talking just yet.” You teased.

Steve chuckled. “We can’t wait. But we can.” He nodded, watching you cuddle him. “You’re a natural.” He complimented.

“I have a lot of practice, remember?” You nodded. “A ton I would say.” You smiled and rocked Andy. “I’ll go lay him down, get any minute you can.” You told them. “You need it.”

“We really owe you.” Bucky winked at you before going to their bedroom.

Moving to the rocker in the corner of the room, you sat down and patted Andy’s back. “You’re okay, baby boy.” You soothed. Despite it being late at night, you didn’t feel tired, especially with a baby in your arms. This was what you were made for- raising, and helping with, babies. Nothing made you happier.

Andy was asleep within minutes, just like his brother. You had a feeling they were feeding off the emotions of the two overwhelmed super soldiers. It happened, you knew that experience all too well. They’d get the hang of it, and you’d help in the meantime.

* * *

Hearing the door to your room open, Tony cracked an eye and looked over at the clock, then the door. “Babe?” He yawned.

“Was helping with the twins.” You said softly before climbing into bed. “It was that or we’d have 4 crying guys in the tower.” You chuckled.

“More than that probably. Bruce has even heard the wails in the labs.” He rubbed his eyes.

You cuddles up to him. “I got them both down fairly quickly, and sent their daddies to get some sleep while they could. Hopefully they get some time.”

“You’re sweet.” He leaned his head into you, shutting his eyes again.

that made you smile. “I love you, Tony. We can do this again for us in a couple years.” You chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Sleep while you can.”

Tony chuckled, half asleep. “Doubt the Tower would want more kids.”

“As long as you do…”

“Mmm.” He shrugged, falling back asleep.

Letting out a soft sigh, you closed your eyes. Did Tony change his mind on wanting two kids? You’d never hold it against him, but you’d been picturing one more in your family with Tony. Maybe you’d mention it in the morning if he rested well enough. Afterall, if he decided there were no more kids in the cards for you, you’d want to make sure to get your tubes tied. Or you’d wind up with a surprise baby, and a panicked husband. With that thought, you struggled a bit to fall asleep, but managed.

* * *

Tony faintly remembered you coming to bed the night before, but failed to remember what time, and figured he’d ask when you got up. He kissed your jaw gently, admiring your beauty until he got up. He hoped to get the kids up, and let you sleep in a little bit.

He got off the bed carefully and went to get Talia first. Once she was up, everyone would be if he didn’t soothe her quickly. “Princess…” He whispered as he entered her room.

Hearing her father’s voice she started to wake up. “Daddy?” She whined.

“I’m here.” He smiled, scooping her up quickly.

“Daddy.” She nuzzled to him instantly, hugging onto his neck. His melted instantly, loving mornings with her. He walked over to the chair in her room and sat, cuddling her as she woke up fully on her own. Shifting slightly, she looked up at him and grinned. “Hi.”

“Hi, baby girl.” Tony kissed her head. “Sleep well?” He asked, figuring she would be cranky because of the twins. However, she nodded happily. “That’s good to hear. How about we get your brothers?”

She shimmied off his lap. “To my brudders!”

Tony followed her happily, hoping Ben wasn’t still mad from the week prior. He hadn’t been mad persay, but definitely distant. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he was making faces behind his back.

Talia ran up into Ben’s room first, tugging on the bed sheets. “Benny!” She bounced. “It morning!”

Ben groaned, putting his head under his w.pillow “Later, Talia.” He mumbled.

“But Benny!” She whined.

The six year old groaned and sighed. “I’m tired, Talia! The boys are so loud.” He whined in return.

Talia pouted up at her father.

Tony bit his lip. “Talia just wants to say good morning, Ben.”

“Just leave me alone, Tony. Talia can lay with me if she wants.” Ben mumbled.

Yup, he was still mad, making his shoulders sag. “How about we let you sleep another hour, then after breakfast we’ll go out and get you some new art supplies? You’re running low.”

“I usually go with my dad, but another hour of sleep sounds great.” He pulled up his covers.

“Well, I have a feeling your dad feels about the same right now.” He chuckled lightly. “Come on, Talia, let’s get Heimdall.”

Talia pouted and followed. “Bye Benny.” She said sadly before rushing off to Heimdall’s room. “I hope he’s not grumpy, too!”

“Me either, princess.” He ran a hand over her hair.

When they got to his room, Heimdall was already up and working on some of his homework at his desk. “Brudder!”

Heimdall looked over and smiled. “Hey, sis. Wanna come help?”

Her face brightened up at that. “ME HELP BRUDDER?”

“Yep!” He held out his arms for her. “You can help me count for my experiment.” He grinned.

Talia all but ran into his arms, wiggling into his lap. “Me help!” She clapped excitedly. Tony leaned on the doorframe, smiling, wishing Thor could see the fine young man he was turning into. It still hurt him just as much as the day Bucky couldn’t get to him, and he hoped somewhere, somehow, Thor would know Heimdall carried his legacy. He snapped a couple pictures, as always. There was a file of pictures and videos of Heimdall, some alone, some with his siblings, and more. This way, should Thor make it back, he could see all the moments- big and small.

“I’ll have JARVIS tell you guys when breakfast is ready.” Tony smiled lovingly at them before going to go downstairs.

He was thankful that the siblings were so close. As he walked down to the elevators, he heard your voice. Smiling to himself, he followed the sound.

“Yeah, you don’t wanna wake your momma. She needs rest.” You bounced Quinn.

Seeing you with kids always warmed his heart. “Motherhood suits you, Mrs. Stark.”

You blushed as you turned to him. “You think so?” You smiled.

“I know so.” He beamed.

“Plan on seeing me like this again in a few years?” You teased.

“I sure hope so.” He pecked your cheek. “Seeing you with babies is just…right. Even better when their mine.” He smirked, making you giggle.

You kissed his jaw. “So you do plan on more?” You tilted your head.

He beamed. “You’d be pregnant now if it wasn’t for the screaming duo.” He winked. “Now, Talia is helping Heimdall, Ben is tired, and i’m on my way to make breakfast. Would you two lovely ladies like to join me?”

Quinn was fond of Tony and giggled under his smile, hiding in your neck. “Hi.” She waved, as his was the only word besides ‘dada’ and ‘Momma’ that she knew.

“Hi, cutie.” He kissed her little palm before opening the elevator. When she giggled, he grinned. “You’re adorable!” He chuckled. “I can’t wait until you’re talking.”

“I’m sure Nat and Clint can wait.” You laughed, rubbing her back as she looked around the elevator. “Wanna press the button for me?” You asked her.

She nodded happily and pressed where you pointed. Quinn clapped and giggled as the elevator began to move.

“Yeah, let the twins get a little older and we’ll have another bun in the oven.” Tony whispered when he kissed your cheek. “Promise.” He added.


End file.
